


Space Atlas II: Mercury

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Space Atlas: Year One [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asperger Syndrome, Bottom Nigel, Bottom Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Fluff and Smut, I'm actually loving this so much, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nigel, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Top Adam, these two are killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: “You’re…” Adam started, trailing off as his heart began to pound inside of his chest, hands shaking with anticipation as a million different thoughts began racing inside of his head.“I’m pregnant.” Nigel announced quietly, turning the test around for the young alpha to see. Two lines. He was pregnant.At the very word, all of the anxieties that had been floating around in the bone arena of his skull dissipated into nothing more than pure, unadulterated joy. Adam had never been good at pinpointing emotions, whether it be others’ or his own, but this, this… He couldn’t have been happier.“I’m pregnant.” Nigel murmured again, a laugh pulled from his throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Mercury](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJsF7sHpaPs) \- Sleeping at Last

Nigel was feeling… Surprisingly paternal. 

It had been four weeks and six days since his heat had ended, and he wasn’t even fucking sure that he was pregnant, but he couldn’t help himself from feeling excited at the prospect. Instead of their usual position on the couch, in front of the TV, with Nigel’s arm wrapped around Adam’s shoulder or feet propped up on his lap, the omega had been feeling clingier, oftentimes sprawling out over the young alpha, tugging the boy’s hand away from his laptop and down to his belly. He liked it when Adam touched him there, which was strange to say the least. 

He had never thought that being a dad would ever be part of his life, especially not after he had presented as an omega. But there was something so alluring about it now, Adam having changed him for the better. He no longer felt like living young and reckless and brave. He wanted to live in some domestic bliss, give the alpha that he so desperately loved a family. 

And this newfound desire had him growing clingier. 

He had always been clingy as hell. He’d always been a bit embarrassed about this fact, knowing that it was taboo and typically a turn-off, but he wanted to be near his alpha as much as he could. How could he not? He loved Adam more than he loved anyone else, more than he had ever loved anyone before. He wanted to hold him and touch him and be touched by him. Maybe it was hormones, maybe it was just the new desire… Maybe he was just falling deeper and deeper in love with his Adam with each passing day. 

And when Adam wasn’t home… Life felt a bit like hell. 

Adam still worked. He was a fucking astronomer, had gotten a job at the biggest observatory in New York. And he did well at it. They had money, a good bit of it. Of course, Nigel’s workings within the criminal enterprises got them a good bit as well. But to keep living as they were meant that they had to be apart for at least a few hours a day, and Nigel was finding it to be more and more difficult to handle, especially since he wasn’t working his usual jobs, handling the shit online rather than going out and being Darko’s international hitman. He didn’t want to risk anything, didn’t want to risk miscarrying before his pregnancy even really began. But without the distraction, he was left at home most days without his Adam, always busy with his stars and his job.

But Adam had taken the day off for this. 

“We should go to the clinic, Nigel. The results will be more accurate. There’s a much smaller chance of a false positive or false negative if we just go. There’s a good omega clinic a few miles from here, and it’s the middle of the day so most people are at work and it won’t be so crowded.” Adam commented. He had been just as excited as Nigel to find out whether or not they were going to have a baby, though a bit more practical, as he tended to be. 

“Don’t like needles, and it’s too early to show up on an ultrasound.” Nigel called back from the bathroom.

Adam sat next to the door, back pressed up against it. He would’ve preferred to go inside with Nigel, but the omega had insisted on doing this on his own. More specifically, he had asked Adam if he had a kink for pissing on a stick, and when Adam truthfully answered with _‘no’,_ Nigel had simply replied with _‘then no, you cannot come in with me’,_ and he’d locked the door. He hadn’t said it in a mean way or anything, but he had been acting a bit… Moodier, lately. Adam would not be surprised in the slightest if the test came back positive, noticing the mood changes already. Nigel could be a massive pain in the ass, always had been, as much as Adam loved him, but the alpha could notice when something was a bit different… This was different. 

The omega paced on the other side of the door, the plastic test sitting on Adam’s side of the sink. Nigel’s side was left a pretty much constant mess, a disarray of toothpaste and floss and a bottle of whiskey. Adam’s side was almost painfully organized, looking like it might come out of one of those stupid ass ads in a magazine, save for the fact that his toothpaste tube was almost completely fucking empty, because he would never go and fucking buy any. 

He looked down at the stick again. Nothing yet. 

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath, impatiently pacing around the room. He had never been the most patient of sorts, and waiting for what would perhaps be the biggest news of their lives was only testing his patience even further. 

Just outside, Adam cracked his fingers and stood up, pulling himself off of the floor, feeling anxiety and excitement welling up inside of his chest as he began to pace across the floor, feeling as though he was about to explode from anticipation. He bit at his lips until they were red and swollen, waiting for his omega to come out of the bathroom. He wanted to know, needed to know what was happening, needed to know whether his omega was pregnant, whether or not they were going to be fathers.

He bounced on the balls of his feet, fingers clicking before pacing back and forth, unable to settle down. He needed to calm down, but how could he at the prospect of such a big change? 

Nigel bounced on the balls of his feet from the other side of the door. Could there really be another human life growing inside of him? Adam’s baby, a vaguely humanoid cluster of growing cells inside of his body, a child that he would carry inside of him for the next nine months. Could it really be? He gulped down hard before taking another glance at the test, waiting for it to show up, and… 

Adam’s head shot up as the door swung open, Nigel’s eyes staring down at the plastic pregnancy test in his hands, wide smile playing over his features. Adam had always been bad at reading social cues and facial expressions, but this was easy. 

“You’re…” Adam started, trailing off as his heart began to pound inside of his chest, hands shaking with anticipation as a million different thoughts began racing inside of his head. _Would they have a healthy pregnancy? Were they going to have a boy or a girl? How much would their lives have to change to accommodate to Nigel’s pregnancy, and how much would their lives change once the baby was actually born? Would their baby have Asperger’s syndrome like him? Would they be okay? Were they ready?_

“I’m pregnant.” Nigel announced quietly, turning the test around for the young alpha to see. Two lines. He was pregnant.

At the very word, all of the anxieties that had been floating around in the bone arena of his skull dissipated into nothing more than pure, unadulterated joy. Adam had never been good at pinpointing emotions, whether it be others’ or his own, but this, this… He couldn’t have been happier, the knowledge that the man that he loved so much, the man that he had claimed and mated with all of those years ago, was now pregnant with his child? He hadn’t felt joy like that in years. 

The shock hadn’t quite worn on off yet, and it was hard to fully wrap his mind around it. It was hard to believe that he had a child, a real, living human being, growing inside of him. Their child was growing inside of him now, a child that was part of Nigel and part of Adam, making his womb their home for the next nine months. It was hard to believe, hard to comprehend. But the very words tumbling from his lips felt _right._

“I’m pregnant.” Nigel murmured again, a laugh pulled from his throat. 

Adam smiled wide, throwing his arms around his omega tightly. He was a good bit smaller than Nigel, despite their rankings as alpha and omega and the stereotypes often associated with the two. Nigel pulled him into his chest tightly before hoisting him up and spinning him around, though it took Adam a moment to register. As soon as he acknowledged the touch and movement, Adam hit his shoulder, trying to make him let him go. 

“Let me go, no, don’t do that, you’re pregnant.” Adam scolded, already feeling overprotective. He wondered how much he would have to do this, have to remind the omega to be careful. Nigel was naturally careless and reckless, always taking uncalculated risks without much heed for his own safety. Adam never harped too much, trusting Nigel’s judgment, though that may have been a mistake on his part. But now there was another life to be taken into account, and Adam wouldn’t let him risk their baby. 

Nigel chuckled and sat him down. Adam was overprotective by nature, liking order and control. Nigel had always shaken things up for the alpha in that sense. But he understood Adam’s concerns, and decided to surrender his stubborn nature for sake of appeasing his alpha. Besides, he knew his little genius was right, and he wasn't willing to risk this baby. 

Or babies. 

A litter was entirely possible. He knew that more than one egg could oftentimes be released in older omegas; Adam explained it all before his heat even came. It was like a going-out-of-business-sale, as the site had put it. Omegas were already more likely to have litters rather than singles, and being older… The idea of having two, three, even four was entirely plausible. The thought made him all the more jittery. 

With a small smile, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms tight around Adam again, unable to keep his hands away. Adam buried his face in the omega’s chest, breathing him in, smiling wide into the older man’s shirt as he wrapped his arms back around him. He rarely ever hugged Nigel back, just allowing Nigel to hold him when he wanted but rarely reciprocating, but this time was different. There was something infinitely more affectionate in him, this instinctive feeling deep in his bones, telling him to love and cherish and protect him. 

“I love you.” Adam murmured, squeezing him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Adam felt anticipation and excitement swelling in his chest, excitement for the child that was growing inside of Nigel’s body. Their child, little more than a clump of cells right now, forming and growing inside of his omega’s womb. Adam smiled and squeezed him tighter, slowly slipping one hand between them, pressed against his omega’s belly. It was flat and muscled now, but would expand and swell over the next nine months until their baby was fully developed and they brought their child into the world… 

“I love you too, baby. I love you so fucking much. God, you're gonna be such a good daddy. _Jesus,_ Adam, I fucking love you.” Nigel murmured, savoring the way that Adam’s palm felt against his belly, the place where their child was taking up residence for the time being. 

It was almost surreal, to a point where Nigel was struggling to comprehend the reality of it, the fact that there was a tiny human life growing inside of him. He had never thought that he would do this, carry a child for anyone, having never been willing to surrender his masculinity and his independence for anyone, but Adam, like so many times before, made him change his mind. And now he carried part of his Adam everywhere, the life growing within his womb being part of Adam. 

He slowly pulled Adam out of his chest, cupping a hand around the side of his neck, nudging him to actually look at him. They never made eye contact, and even now he knew that Adam was staring at his forehead, the closest that boy ever got to eye contact. But it was okay. It was close enough for him. 

“We fucking did it, baby.” Nigel whispered excitedly, reaching down with his free hand to take Adam’s pressing it up against his lower belly. “We made a baby. We’re gonna be dads, Adam.” 

Adam let off a wide smile before Nigel claimed his lips, pulling him into a kiss. Adam melted into his touch, keeping his hand pressed against his omega’s belly, letting himself imagine what it would be like when he began to witness the changes. It would start with the slight swell of his belly; mostly water, the baby still being absolutely tiny. Slowly, his belly would continue to swell and grow and expand to make room for their baby, until his water broke and he went into labor, bringing their first child into the world. And for once, these thoughts weren't accompanied by the terror of knowing that their child could have Asperger's as well. They were no longer scared or guilty thoughts, but rather ones of unadulterated joy. 

“Nigel…” Adam whispered, pulling away slightly, forehead pressed against his omega’s. 

Stealing his lips once again, Nigel wondered if what they said about omegas getting hornier during pregnancy was true. It most certainly felt true, the rushing endorphins and hormones having him hardening in his jeans, wanting to pounce on his alpha and ride him mercilessly, until Adam knotted him all over again, allowing him to relive his breeding, relive the moment that their baby had been conceived. He could feel slick beginning to drip down his thighs. 

“We can still fuck while I'm pregnant, yeah?” Nigel panted, pulling away from his lips slightly. 

“Yes. During pregnancy, the cervix is closed by a mucus plug until just before or during labor, and the amniotic fluid acts as a buffer between outside force, or in this case, my penis. So generally, yes, with the exception of high risk pregnancies, intercourse is entirely safe.” Adam explained, summarizing the many articles that he had studied almost religiously over the past several weeks. 

“Yeah?” Nigel murmured, his voice breathy. 

“Yeah.” Adam answered. 

“Fuck me then, baby.”

With a crooked smile, Adam balled Nigel’s shirt in his hand before pulling his omega into a kiss, the two of them stumbling back to the bedroom. Hormonal changes during pregnancy could increase sex drive, and Nigel already had a high libido as it was. Adam found himself fantasizing about the next nine months; Nigel’s slowly expanding belly, their lazy evenings together, Nigel occasionally pulling him away from his laptop and riding him where he sat, hormones making it nearly impossible to keep them apart… 

Adam let out a small laugh as Nigel pushed him onto the bed, practically tearing off his shirt, probably leaving it so that Adam would have the sew the buttons back on later. The alpha didn’t have the capacity to care at the moment, erection filling between his legs as Nigel straddled his hips, leaning down and capturing his mouth again in a hot, open mouthed kiss. Adam’s fingers gripped tightly around his hips, pulling him closer, his fingers leaving reddened prints against his pale flesh. 

Nigel’s fingers curled around Adam’s wrists, pinning them back to the bed. He may have been an omega, but he had always been fiercely dominant. Something about growing up with several other alpha brothers and his plethora of daddy issues made him that way, always needing to be in control over the situation. He situated himself just over the growing bulge in Adam’s pants, the damp heat that had gathered in his own jeans pressing just against his alpha’s erection. He felt Adam whine and Nigel hungrily swallowed the sound, rocking back and forth against him in hopes of making him squirm. Adam had never been particularly dominant, more like a beta than an alpha, and he always got so fucking squirmy when Nigel teased him like this. 

_“Mmm…_ Want me to ride you, baby? Ride your cock, let you knot me, let you fill me up again? Fill me up like you did when you put your pups inside of me?” Nigel whispered huskily in his ear, rocking back and forth against his erection, through four layers of clothes. 

Adam let out a low moan, his hips thrusting instinctually upward, pushing into the damp warmth above him. It took everything in him not to roll them both over and take him, alpha instincts starting to bubble to the surface, but he held himself together, letting Nigel have his way, knowing that Nigel liked to be on top of him. 

_“Please…”_ Adam moaned. 

“You can fill me up, knot me, and then I’ll ride your knot. Make you come over and over again so that you fill me up, til my belly fucking swells with your cum.” His voice was husky, his fingers tightening around Adam’s wrists. 

“Nigel, please…” He whined.

“You want that, don’t you, baby? Want to knot me, want to fill me up with your cum?” 

_“Please,_ Nigel!” Adam practically begged. 

Nigel flashed a devilish smirk. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

Nigel scooted back down, unbuttoning the young alpha’s jeans. His hands buried beneath the waistband, tugging them down and freeing Adam’s length, his erection springing free. Pre-cum dribbled over the bottom of the boy’s sweater, making a mess of himself. Nigel smirked slightly, tugging it up over his head and tossing it across the room. Nigel struggled to get his own jeans off, tugging them down and tossing them aside before reaching down between them, gripping tight to Adam’s cock.

He didn’t need preparation, not with the amount of slick that was dripping down his thighs at this point, already slick and opened. Slowly, he sunk down on the alpha’s cock, adjusting to the feeling of his length inside of him. Letting out a quiet moan as he exhaled, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Adam’s. 

Nigel pulled back, sitting upright as he slowly began bouncing up and down on his alpha's cock, picking up speed quickly. Adam never looked directly at him, even during sex, but Nigel still got to enjoy the view. His head thrown back in pleasure, eyes shut and mouth open, face contorted in ways that they never were. Adam had a rough time emoting, his facial expressions often quite limited to neutral and extremes, no subtlety about him. But this was an expression that he adored, one that he cherished, one he kept like a photograph in his mind’s eye. 

This wasn't a new position, wasn't anything different to their usual lovemaking sessions, but it still had Adam’s head spinning every time, explosions of stars and galaxies and nebulae bursting behind his eyelids. His nails dug into the omega’s thighs, hips instinctively thrusting up into him. 

It was this act that had formed the life that now grew inside of Nigel. This act of love, this act of consummation that had formed the clump of cells that now rapidly grew and formed within the omega’s wombs, small and barely human. In just a few months, mere _months,_ Nigel would bring their child into the world, a small, perfect human being for them to bring up together, all because of an act such as this. 

Adam had never quite thought of sex that way. During Nigel’s heat, his mind had been too clouded by rut to really think about what they were doing, about the child that would form inside of him. Since then, they'd only had sex a few times, and Adam hadn't even given it a second thought. But now, Adam was entirely aware that this act of intercourse, of lovemaking, of fucking, as Nigel would call it, had been the very sort of act that had forged the life that Nigel harbored within him. Something about that knowledge made the experience all the more arousing. 

Nigel rose up slowly before quickly sinking back down, Adam’s cock striking straight against his prostate. He let out a loud moan, back arching sharply as he felt his cock jerk. They hadn't had sex in the past week or so, but even since then, Nigel could feel himself becoming more and more sensitive. He wondered if it'd all get more sensitive as the months went by, pregnancy fucking with his systems and amplifying everything. _Fuck,_ he hoped so. 

_“Fuck,_ baby.” Nigel moaned before leaning down, still rocking down hard on Adam’s cock, already feeling the knot inflating at the base and tugging at his rim. He pulled the alpha’s hand toward himself, guiding it to his belly, pressing it up against himself, the simple contact nearly drawing a purr from his throat. He kept his alpha’s hand pressed firmly against him, imagining how it would feel in the coming months, their pup growing inside of his body, belly pulling taut as it grew inside of him… 

Adam ran his thumb gently over Nigel’s exposed flesh, gently pressing against the little life that was growing inside of Nigel’s body. His child, their child, was growing quickly inside of him, cells multiplying to form a human being, 23 chromosomes from each of them… Adam had never quite felt so much love fill him in his life. It was almost overwhelming how deeply he loved the two of them, how deeply he loved Nigel and their baby. 

Love was an emotion that he struggled with, struggled to understand, struggled to express. He had been in love with Nigel for years, had been decidedly in love with him since before they’d mated, before even having sex with him for the first time. He could remember the beginning of their relationship, how head-over-heels in love that they had been in the start. Sex every night, constantly reassuring each other how much they loved each other, constant reopening of their mating scars… 

That spark had faded over the years. Their love was once a blazing fire, but now that fire had turned to burning embers, still warm and still burning, but no longer as bright and blazing as it was before. It had calmed over the years, and even though they loved each other deeply, it was no longer this burning, wild flame anymore. But as he touched Nigel’s belly, knowing that they had created this new life, that they were going on this grand new adventure together, it was as though that flame had been rekindled.

“I love you so fucking much, Adam. Love you so goddamn much.” Nigel whispered, grinding down hard on Adam’s knot, pushing the thick base of his cock past his rim as he pushed down further. 

The omega laced his fingers tight through Adam’s, keeping them pressed against his belly. This was the beginning of something beautiful, Nigel could feel it in his bones. There would be ugly things that came with it, of course. Morning sickness, stretchmarks, stares and comments from strangers, swollen ankles, people touching his stomach without prompting, the general shittiness that came with pregnancy. And even after that, there would be sleepless nights and baby vomit and probably more than a few meltdowns as Adam adjusted to fatherhood. But he knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

Because none of the shit was going to even compare to the good parts. He could already imagine feeling their baby move inside of him, kicking and squirming in his belly. He could already imagine the look on Adam’s face when he met his son or daughter for the first time. He could already imagine a head full of dark curls and their daddy’s dazzling blue eyes. He could already see it all playing out, and none of the shit that they might go through would ever be able to compare to those perfect moments that they were bound to have. 

“Come inside of me, baby. Knot me.” Nigel pleaded before leaning down and capturing his alpha’s lips. 

Adam smiled against Nigel’s lips, feeling his knot swelling inside of him, already so close to popping. He never lasted long, and judging by the amount of pre-cum that Nigel was leaking all over the alpha’s chest, the omega wasn’t going to last long either, at least not today. With a smile, he let his fingers drift down his sides before gripping his sides, guiding his movements gently. He had no desire to control his omega, to control his movements, but he nudged him just enough to show him how to make him come.

Nigel’s lips moved from the alpha’s, down to his neck as he rocked down harder, tongue slowly lapping over that scar that he’d been marked with all of those years ago. Alphas weren’t generally marked by a scar, but Nigel was just as possessive as Adam was, and they had opted to leave matching scars on one another, letting the whole world know that they belonged to each other. 

Slowly, Nigel’s teeth began to press into the scarred flesh, threatening to reopen it, and that was what sent Adam over the edge. He came with a shout, digging his fingers into Nigel’s hips as his knot popped, catching at the rim, seed filling him. Not that it was doing anything now, not with his Nigel already impregnated, already carrying their child. 

_“Nigel…”_ Adam whined, holding him tight as he emptied himself inside of the omega’s body. 

Nigel’s orgasm followed quickly, the damp warmth spreading through his womb pushing him over the edge, coming hard as he sunk his teeth into Adam’s neck, reopening that wound that he had opened so many years ago now. He knew that he was already pregnant, but the feeling of Adam’s semen spreading through him, the idea of being filled with his cum, with a fucking litter to follow suit, had always made him fucking hard, and he never lasted long after being knotted. 

He moaned as he came hard over Adam’s chest, leaving them both messy and sticky as they lay there, coming down from the high. Adam would start getting uncomfortable soon, but hopefully his discomfort would stave off until they were untied and they were able to get clean, perhaps go for a round two in the shower. The omega smiled and pressed his face into the crook of Adam’s neck. He normally wouldn’t rolled them both over, let Adam be on top, but he knew that the alpha liked the weight of him over top of him. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be held as he clung to his alpha. 

“I love you, Adam.” Nigel murmured.

“Love you too, Nigel.” Adam whispered. 

Nigel gave a small smile, tracing circles into Adam’s chest with his finger, loving to hear those words come from Adam’s lips. They were so rare and so beautiful that Nigel could never quite get over them when Adam actually said them aloud. 

Adam’s fingers stroked lightly through Nigel’s hair, liking the way that the silvery strands felt beneath his fingertips. His eyes drifted closed as a small smile played at his lips, the entire weight of their situation settling over him, the shock wearing off. Nigel was pregnant with his child. In a matter of months, just mere months, they would be fathers, their child, or children, brought into this world for them to take care of. 

Adam smiled. His Nigel was pregnant. They had created life between them out of an act of love just like this. 

“At five weeks, the neural tube is beginning to form, as well as the four chambers of the heart. The baby’s heart begins beating at 18 days, so we could go get an ultrasound and hear the heartbeat soon, if you wanna. The baby is roughly the size of a sesame seed right now. Frequent urination and nausea should start soon, and your chest may become sore because you’ll be lactating soon.” Adam rambled off, quoting all of the things that he had read off of the internet, having memorized every fact and detail about pregnancy for the next 9 months.

Nigel smiled wide, holding him tight and letting out a small chuckle, pressing his lips against the small wound in his neck, suckling at the blood there. Adam didn’t even seem to notice it, though. He pushed a hand between their bellies, ignoring the fact that they were wet and sticky with cum. He pressed his hand against his lower belly, rubbing lightly, pressing against their baby. 

“My little genius.” Nigel whispered. 

Adam gave a small smile and pressed his lips against Nigel’s ear. 

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Adam whispered, still processing it.

Nigel smiled, swearing that those words were never going to get old. “Yeah. We did it, Adam. We’re gonna have a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I'm actually loving this, so ya'll are most certainly getting the rest of the series. But I beg of you, feed my starving ego and comment.


End file.
